


NSFW ABCs: Kamilah Sayeed x MC (Kimberly)

by harveyscratch



Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices: Bloodbound
Genre: F/F, nsfw abc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harveyscratch/pseuds/harveyscratch
Summary: Notes: Ask and you shall receive love! 4000 words, has sexual images, and very clearly sexual content. Stop now if you wish not to view sexual images or content. Otherwise, enjoy my sluts!!! Credit to the sex positions here: this article! NSFW Alphabet Requests are open, nothing else though.





	NSFW ABCs: Kamilah Sayeed x MC (Kimberly)

 

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Kamilah is a generous lover and wants to make sure her girl is pampered and feeling great. Because of her strength, Kamilah consistently worries about hurting Kimberly so she takes it upon herself to make sure Kimberly is okay after each sexual encounter. She massages Kimberly’s body and inspects her for any scratches that Kamilah could have caused in her excitement.

* * *

“Kamilah, you really don’t have to do this. I’m fine.” Kimberly always protests, taking Kamilah’s hands into her own, Kamilah can see the tiredness in her eyes, Kamilah can push both of them very far after all. “You don’t have to.”

Kamilah shrugs her off, pushing Kimberly onto her back, “Please let me fret over you from time to time, Kimberly.”

“Fine.” Kimberly always gives in, not because she agrees with Kamilah, but because the massage that follows is deeply satisfying and pulls her to sleep as soon as Kamilah’s hands leave her body.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Kamilah loves Kimberly’s thighs, whether thick or thin Kamilah has always been a thigh type woman, her entire life. She loves where they lead and loves to worship Kimberly entire body before giving her the sexual gratification living not far from her thighs. Kimberly, however, loves Kamilah’s torso, Kamilah is a fairly strong woman with a very built complexion and she leaves the feeling of Kamilah’s abs.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Kamilah despises getting her nice sheets dirty with hers or Kimberly’s cum, so when they make love at home, she typically has a towel already in the room in her dresser or bedside table drawer, she bought it specifically for this occasion so it’s entirely soft and fluffy, Kamilah had it handmade from a friend in Egypt who were a relative of her ancestors.

* * *

“Kimberly, lift,” Kamilah instructs, by now Kimberly knows the drill and lifts her lower half and Kamilah lays out the towel under her lower half, her hands falling to rest Kimberly’s thighs, pushing them apart. “Are you ready to be devoured?”

“God yes!” Kimberly yells out as Kamilah moves her mouth to her pussy to pleasure her.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Kamilah considers her entire sex-life a dirty secret, she shares it with a selected few individuals or to show off her skills against other cocky vampires, who think they’re hot shit. But she does have an entire secret, secret, secret that only her and Kimberly know, that she refuses to tell even Adrian, who is very open about his sex life.

Kamilah loves roleplay, she loves to roleplay as any woman in a position of power and Kimberly plays the submissive co-star to her role. She doesn’t entirely care what the situation may be, as long as she’s in control and taking Kimberly on a ride she will never forget.

Her selected favorite roleplays include professor/student relationship, client/call girl, Hollywood starlet (being Kimberly) and her secret admirer (Kamilah), royalty and servant, and boss/employee to name a few that are frequent recurring themes among the couple. Anything that lets her play into her sexually dominate behavior.

* * *

“Professor? I failed this last test,” Kimberly walks up to Kamilah at her desk, she’s wearing knee-high stockings, a plaid mini skirt, and button up top with a few too many buttons left undone. She pushes her glasses onto the bridge of her nose as she leans into Kamilah desk, her skirt rising up to show off a glimpse of her lace panties. “Is there anything I can do to raise my grade?” Kimberly asks innocently, a pout forming on her lips.

“I think we could work something, Kimberly,” Kamilah smirks in response, leaning back in her chair, taking in the suit of Kimberly. Kimberly walks around the desk, sitting on it, purposely pulling her skirt up higher, letting it barely cover her skin. She looks at Kamilah who wears her favorite maroon suit. Kimberly tucks a fallen piece of hair behind her ear.

“What do you mean, Professor Sayeed?” Kimberly asks innocently again. Kamilah stands from the desk closing the distance between her and Kimberly, standing between Kimberly’s legs. Her hands grazing Kimberly’s thighs teasingly, leaning in to whisper against her ear.

“You’ll find out very quickly.”

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

After that many years of being alive, it would be disappointing to see Kamilah not be experienced. Throughout the years of her life she’s had lovers from as long as she can remember, beautiful men and women alike, majorly women, she had a type after all. She’s learned the different ways to pleasure a woman, bring her down into a mess by a simply using only two fingers.

Kamilah knows sexual tricks that blow Kimberly’s mind, that other women loving women don’t entirely know how to do or even know exist. She’s learned a lot from the different women she’s let into her bedroom and she loves to Kimberly everything she knows since Kimberly walked into her bedroom without the most single clue about her love life.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Without Toys

WIth

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Kamilah is a very serious lover, she’s very tentative and wants to completely ensure Kimberly’s getting the most out of their love that she can. She doesn’t tend to want to play games when they finally get to the sex part even if she’s playing a character, her main goal is hearing Kimberly scream her name late into the night.

However, Kimberly enjoys to make it humorous, she likes to test her limits and make jokes during sex anything to get Kamilah to live and focus more on enjoying herself rather than fulfilling Kimberly’s needs, wants, and desires. Sometimes she can get Kamilah to laugh and sometimes she doesn’t. Once or twice she’s managed to turn Kamilah into a giggling mess and the sex was pretty breezy and light that night, and sometimes Kimberly enjoys it.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Kamilah enjoys to be well groomed, she doesn’t enjoy the aesthetic of a hairy mess on her vagina for herself, however, she wouldn’t complain if Kimberly chooses not to shave. She either has a very simple triangle or she’s completely clean shaven if she has the time she will go in to get a wax otherwise she’ll quickly shave herself completely in the shower. Whichever is most convenient or if she even wants to make conversation with the girls at the salon she goes to. 

And her carpet most definitely matches the drapes, colored hair was cool in the seventies she remembers and even then she would never dye her hair. She found it a colossal waste of time, energy, and money.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Kamilah is very romantic leading up to sex, she makes a scene out of it, a dramatic flourish one might say. She likes to feel close and sensitive with Kimberly (if they aren’t roleplaying otherwise she skips directly to dominance). She takes her time, teasingly almost before giving into her primal vampire instincts, taking Kimberly roughly. Kimberly loves it, she knows vampires are predatorial by nature and doesn’t mind the aggression, in fact, she loves it. She loves seeing the lust in Kamilah’s eyes as she looks up at Kamilah while eating her out.

Kimberly’s hand grip onto the comforter of the bed, Kamilah’s name leaving her breathless lips, if she could breathe completely she’d scream Kamilah’s name. The pleasure and intensity of being with a vampire makes her come apart in Kamilah’s hands, unable to even process the moment. Kamilah’s hands scratch down Kimberly’s skin causing her to come apart in Kamilah’s hands, and Kamilah does as she promises and devours Kimberly.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Kamilah likes to watch Kimberly get herself off, she enjoys seeing the other girl react to herself and seeing how Kimberly likes to touch herself and want causes her the most pleasure so she can implement it herself, Kimberly admits often that everything she does to herself to Kamilah starts to do feels insanely better and takes away from her in the moment as she does it to herself knowing it’s not Kimberly.

Kamilah makes mental notes to consistently remember to do exactly to Kimberly what she did to herself, sometimes she’ll do it immediately after Kimberly makes herself cum, the experience for Kimberly is overwhelming and her entire body quake with excitement. Kamilah loves this more than anything and uses it to her advantage abusing her power over Kimberly making her scream pleasurably for hours.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Like her dirty secret, Kamilah has a roleplay kink, but that isn’t the only kink she performs with Kimberly. Kimberly finds pleasure in amaurophilia, otherwise known as using blindfolds or being unable to see during sex. Kamilah doesn’t deny her this because she loves the power she has over a blindfolded Kimberly, the ways she can make her moan and feel things all without being able to see which over stimulates her other parts. Kamilah also finds pleasuring in hearing Kimberly beg for touch, and while blindfolded intensifies it for the both of them.

* * *

“Can you see, Kimberly?” Kamilah asks, tying Kimberly’s last arm to the bedpost, her fingers trailing down Kimberly’s arm, already feeling the goosebumps raise on Kimberly’s skin, with a shudder and she knows Kimberly isn’t lying when she says she can’t see. Kamilah climbs onto the bed again, her hands making sudden contact with Kimberly’s breasts, another one of Kimberly’s kinks breast play.

“Kamilah..” Kimberly moans, as Kamilah moves her hands roughly over Kimberly’s breasts, her hands sliding up the sides of her breasts in a massaging motion, she can feel Kimberly shake under Kamilah’s touch, all the movements intensified with one of her sensory drives on shut down.

Kamilah trails her tongue down Kimberly’s torso down to her v-line. Kamilah’s body moving between Kimberly’s thighs, applying light pressure as she moves her fingers up and down Kimberly’s thighs moving closer and closer to her sweet spot every time she moves her hands back up. Kamilah smirks as soon as Kimberly begins to moans her fingers prodding at her opening, before ducks her head to begin pleasuring Kimberly in ways she’s never felt before.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Kamilah mostly enjoys having sex with Kimberly in the confines of her own home in her bed, she very old school in the places she enjoys to have sex, and typically doesn’t try to have sex outside her bed, but Kimberly knows how to tempt her and get her way when she can’t wait to get home if they’re both working at Adrian’s company.

She’s made Kimberly orgasm on the boardroom table more times than she cares to admit, and she can’t deny the excitement she and Kimberly both get out of engaging in sexual activities in a place like that, she can’t contain herself when Kimberly purposely teases her to get a rouse out of her and gives into exactly when Kimberly wants.

* * *

“Come on, were all alone.” Kimberly comments, sitting on the boardroom table in front of Kamilah, wearing a dress Priya made for her that was extremely form fitting. She takes Kamilah’s hands resting it on her hips willing her to come closer, spreading her legs glancing at her thighs. “All alone in their boardroom. Adrian is out for the day, he won’t be back. And Nicole is running errands.”

“You would probably make you boss very disappointed in you.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” She leads Kamilah’s hand towards her inner thighs, “You can take a ten-minute break right?”

Kamilah lets out a breath before giving, pushing Kimberly back on the table taking her in the moment she can push her dress up enough on her body to expose her entire lower half.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Kamilah is very turned on by smell, Kimberly buys a very lovely scented perfume and she loves the scent as it lingers on Kimberly’s skin when she’s trailing kisses all over her entire body, letting each part of her feel the energy of attraction that she felt towards Kim. Foreplay was a huge turn on, before dominating her woman, she wants to make them sweat, want, and live for the moment that’s to come, she wants them to be begging for the release that she’s worked up inside of them with her foreplay. Seeing Kimberly so worked up she begs to be pleasured will never cease to make Kamilah want to give her the world.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

As to do with smells, Kamilah is completely turned off by the scent of cigarettes, she’s made this very clear to Kimberly, not that she smokes she just wants to ensure that Kimberly doesn’t come home reeking of cigarettes and expect Kamilah to even touch her that night..

Kamilah refuses to do anything that might hurt Kimberly too much, if she thinks she can actually hurt her beyond repair or if it makes her slightly uncomfortable to do to a mortal she will refuse to do it with Kimberly, she’s barely said no to any of the things Kimberly has asked, except for that one thing that she refuses to admit Kimberly ever asked her to try.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Kamilah definitely prefers giving, she wants to make her lover feel like she’s on cloud nine and she can’t come down until Kamilah lets her. Kimberly loves being on the receiving end because Kamilah can go for hours pleasuring her and making her feel her orgasm more than once in the night until her vagina is sore and tender from being pleasured.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Kamilah likes to take things very slow, teasing, and sensual, she wants to make everything she does feel a thousand times more intense, make Kimberly fall apart underneath her as she does her thing. Kamilah is definitely very dominating in the bedroom and it can be rather intoxicating as she takes Kimberly to cloud nine.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Kamilah prefers to keep it to “proper sex” in the bedroom, before the pair go to bed or in the morning before work if they have time, sometimes she likes to make plans to have sex on their day off, she doesn’t see why people make it so awkward about having scheduled sex, and if Kimberly or her decide that they don’t want to do it then they’ll lounge around and just enjoy each other’s company, Kamilah doesn’t talk too much just holds Kimberly and respond to emails on her phone.

However, Kimberly can be quite convincing when it comes to a quickie in Adrian’s office, in a luxury car to a social event, or even a bathroom on a train, Kimberly has no shame and Kamilah falls very easily into her seduction and when they finally get around other people Kimberly is always flushed and in her head about how amazing that was.

* * *

“Kamilah…the bathroom is a quick walk, no one’s over there right now,” Kimberly whispers into Kamilah’s air, Lily and Adrian are in a friendly argument about god knows what, Kamilah definitely didn’t care to listen as soon as they started. “I’ll make it quick.” She drags her finger up Kamilah’s arm, placing a kiss on her jaw.

“Kimberly, do you know what you’re asking for? We’re in public and I won’t be embarrassed by your screaming yet again.” Kamilah says firmly, looking up to catch Kimberly’s eye.

“So gag me.” Kimberly slides her hands into Kamilah’s pulling her towards the bathroom, her eyebrows waggling at Kamilah.

“You asked for it.” Kamilah shrugs, following Kimberly into the bathroom.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Kamilah’s been alive long enough to try just about everything and anything, she was done for almost anything that Kimberly wanted to try as long as it didn’t hurt her in any way, she could never live with herself if Kimberly was hurt because of her. She will take risks any day to bring Kimberly some passion and make her deepest fantasies come to life around her.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Kamilah can go forever, she can take Kimberly through so many orgasms that Kamilah’s touch leaves Kimberly shaking in such an immense amount of pleasure, it physically hurts her to feel the pleasure. Kimberly can last for awhile, mostly due to Kamilah’s teasing, she’ll bring her to the almost point of her orgasm and pull away before she’s coming.

Kamilah’s hands rest on Kimberly’s waist, Kimberly’s legs wrapped around Kamilah’s neck, she can hear the moans leaving Kimberly’s lips, a mix of breathless sounds and full on moans and it makes Kamilah feel pleased with herself, as she feels Kimberly’s legs began to tighten around her neck.

* * *

“KAMILAH!” Kimberly yells, her body shaking and before she can continue Kamilah pulls away, pushing Kimberly’s legs off of her shoulders, looking up at Kimberly with a smirk, her face flushed and annoyed, “You’re a fucking asshole! KAMILAH!” She yells again, before letting her head fall back with a huff.

Kamilah trails kisses and her hands up Kimberly’s body, using her tongue and teeth to tease at Kimberly’s body, before she reaches Kimberly’s neck, placing quick fiery kisses up her neck, to the curve of her jaw, and further towards her ear, Kimberly moaning despite her sexual frustration. “I’m not finished with you yet,” Kamilah whispers softly, “You can’t orgasm when we’re just getting started.” Before sinking her fangs into the delicate skin of Kimberly’s ear getting a piercing scream in response, Kimberly’s toes curling as Kamilah’s fangs prod further into her skin.  
  


**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Kamilah owns toys to use on Kimberly, she mainly bought most of them with the intent of using them on Kimberly to use as an extra layer of ways she can drive Kimberly crazy, she uses heavily normal toys that can be found at most sex stores (of course she buys them online at respectable companies, but there are usually cheap versions of all the toys she owns, if she’s taken Kimberly on vacation and forget them so could just buy them). She will sometimes use them on her when Kimberly is on company trips to other places that Adrian needs her and can’t have someone with her.

Kimberly can also talk her way into using them on Kimberly, she knows Kamilah secretly likes to use them on herself even if she so denies it to Kimberly’s face.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Kamilah loves to tease Kimberly during sex, she likes to bring her to her high and take it away as soon as Kimberly reaches it, often leaving her frustrated and overwhelmed sexually, of course, Kamilah always brings Kimberly to her orgasm by the end of the night, she doesn’t do it all in one go. She loves making Kimberly squirm and flusters up because of her.

Kimberly, however, is the master of teasing before sex, she likes to wear clothes, touch Kamilah, anything that will get Kamilah’s attention, she brushes against Kamilah, sit on her desk while their talking, put on a show to keep Kamilah’s mind on her so when Kamilah finally caves she really wants to give it to Kimberly the best she can.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Kamilah is typically the quieter of the two, she can’t contain herself very easily even when Kimberly is bringing her to her orgasm she manages to stay quiet with a soft moans, Kimberly’s name leaving her lips delicately before coming from Kimberly’s pleasure. She stays in the moaning and sometimes panting sexual noises category if she’s been eating Kimberly out for a prolonged period of time.

Kimberly, however, is not very quick, with the intensity Kamilah can put behind a single kiss let alone the work of her finger, Kimberly screams Kamilah’s name and Kamilah’s almost certain everyone who lives around her can hear Kimberly’s yells. Kimberly goes from moaning to panting, to screaming, to breathless noises lost in her throat and Kamilah picks up on all of them to know what she should and shouldn’t keep doing depending on how much it sounds like Kamilah’s enjoying herself.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Although Kamilah likes to reblog in her office, that isn’t the only time she as office sex. When Adrian sends her to pick something up from Kamilah, they always take anywhere from thirty minutes to two hours to get Kimberly back to work, but she enjoys endlessly having sex in her office, and Kimberly definitely doesn’t complain, she loves how flushed other employees of Kamilah’s are when she walks out of the office after having shared a very loud and passionate time with her.

* * *

“Kamilah, Adrian wanted me to pick up those documents, I was only half listening I got excited about visiting you,” Kimberly admits, bashfully looking at the floor standing in front of Kamilah’s desk. Kamilah chuckles under her breath, grabbing the box of files off of the floor and dropping them onto the table.

“It’s wonderful to see you, Kimberly,” Kamilah answers, walking around to the side of the desk where Kimberly’s standing her hands instantly dropping onto her lover’s waist.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Kamilah maintains a pretty neutral sex drive, she’s been alive long enough to accept whether or not she’s having sex and pretty much trained herself to want it when she wants it, though sometimes her body does get the best of her while Kimberly’s around and she’s a major boost to Kamilah’s sex drive. Kimberly typically follows the drive  of Kamilah’s, except hers is definitely higher than Kamilah.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
  


Kimberly falls asleep fairly quickly after they have sex, Kamilah gives her, her full body massage to relax her body and bring her down from her high, that it almost always pulls Kimberly into slumbering as soon as Kamilah’s laid beside her and she’s sleeping up against her lover’s body. Kamilah, however, takes a lot longer before to fall asleep, she likes to live in the memory and feel all of her feelings all over again.

* * *

Kimberly’s head falls onto Kamilah’s chest, her arms wrapping around her torso. Her face snuggles into Kamilah’s neck and she rests her head against her lovers. The TV plays an old movie, the sounds help Kimberly to sleep and Kamilah’s grown too used to them to turn them off that she thinks she might not be able to sleep without it, Kimberly’s effect no less.

“I love you, Kimberly,” Kamilah whispers against Kimberly’s forehead placing a soft kiss the glistening skin, her eyes looking over her lover’s neck body tattooed with love bites Kamilah left on her skin. She smiles to herself, hearing Kimberly’s sleepy response back to her.

“I love you Kamila..h…” Before long Kimberly falls asleep in Kamilah’s arms, and for the first time in a long time, Kamilah feels like she’s found her home, her life, her love, and she wouldn’t trade it for a single thing in the entire world.


End file.
